The Hot Springs Scenario
by Shadow Portrait
Summary: Rating will be later changed....IY/K S/M pairings…Kagome convinces Inu-yasha and the gang to join her at a hot springs resort in modern-day Tokyo, but what happens when the rooming arrangements get messed up due to a childish prank? Oi Miroku….
1. Chapter One

Hot Springs Scenario- by Torrent

Dedication- to Genki, Sollie, and Ayumi

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu-yasha, nor do I own Bakaretsu Hunters, which I kinda borrowed this plot from. Anyway, please read and don't sue me^^

************************************************************************

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed, running up a ways to see better. She looked from her stop at the top of the hill down on the rest of the area. The IY gumi had decided to take a trip to the hots springs in Kagome's time and Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha, whom Kagome had to bribe using much chocolate and ramen, all were taking their much needed vacation. 

Kagome made sure that everyone looked more modern, so she had them wear more modern attire. Miroku wore a pair of dark black jeans and a oversized purple T-shirt. Of course he wore his usual hairstyle, his dark sable hair pulled back into a short rat-tail. Inu-Yasha, however, wore a pair of baggy jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a red short-sleeved one. His long black hair hung down his back like a waterfall of midnight, bangs hanging in his violet eyes like a short curtain. His face wore his usual scowl and this wasn't surprising. 

Kagome wore a pair of blue jeans and a green turtleneck shirt. Over top of this she wore a long-sleeved jean jacket. Sango pretty much wore the same type of casual garb. Also wearing blue jeans, she donned a white short-sleeved t-shirt and a brown leather vest. (( Yes I realize she must look very western but hey, what are you gonna do? You live in Sengoku Jidai and then come to the modern era expecting to have fashion sense? XD ~Torrent))

"Mou, I can't believe how big it is!" Sango muttered, shielding her eyes against the setting sun as they climbed down the hill to get to the hot springs resort. Kagome raced through the giant double doors with Sango on her heels. Miroku looked at his male companion who was in human form tonight thanks to the full moon. He could tell that Inu-Yasha was not happy about this trip and doubly regretted being convinced to come…However, everyone knew that Inu just couldn't resist chocolate…

"Any regrets yet?" Miroku smirked. He was rewarded with a swift swat to the head but thanks to the fact that they were both on the same level now, he dodged it easily. 

Inu-Yasha knew he did. He really didn't want to be here but what else was there to do? But then, he'd never admit that…He ignored the monk as he made his way through the doors behind the girls. 

* * *

"Ah! Welcome to Takao Hot Springs Resort! Step this way please!" two women said, ushering the boys to a set of double doors. Miroku must have been in heaven. He sighed contently. 

Once they were through the double doors, the girls left them and two big, burly (( sorry…dumb word I know but get over it lol ~Torrent)) men came in. Miroku figured he was back on earth. The men handed the boys chair (( one of those little wooden thingies…~Torrent)), some soap, a body towel, and a hand towel. After the boys had stripped down, showered, and were ready for the open-air hot spring, (( I know you're drooling…I can SEE you! Nyaahahahahah! ~Torrent)) they headed outside. 

The open-air bath was huge to say the least. Separating the men's section of the bath from the women's was a set of mountains…which really looked like extremely rocky hills….very high hills at that. Yet the resort was just flat out big to say the very, very least… (( yeah that didn't make much sense to me either…~Torrent))

Miroku sat back in the warm water and sighed. "This is quite nice I must say. We haven't taken a break in a while…" Inu-Yasha couldn't help but agree, so he nodded contently, silently. 

The dark-haired monk leaned his head back and admired the mountains. He wondered why something so big would have to separate him from the glories on the other side. All those women… "Matte…."

Inu-Yasha opened one deep violet eye. "Hmmm?…what're you mumbling to yourself about over there? Finally gone nuts, eh, monk?"

Miroku smirked, an idea forming in his head. "Not exactly…however." he stood up, wrapping the towel around himself tightly. (( mweeheehee…don't think I don't see you drooling! ~Torrent)) 

"I'm gonna scale the mountain…"he whispered.

Inu-Yasha looked at him as if he'd clearly lost his mind.

****************************one the women's side***********************

"Mou! This is so great Sango! I'm so glad you could come!" Kagome said, kicking her feet slightly in the warm water. Sango rested her arms on the side of the spring, her long brown hair was swept up into a loose bun that was momentarily wrapped up in a small white towel. Kagome's hair was done up in the same fashion. Sango sighed then. "I'm glad too, lady Kagome. These modern pastimes can be quite refreshing actually, considering how badly we needed a break from all the fighting." Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure even Naraku needs a break from time to time…" Sango chuckled to herself. "Lady Kagome, you're much too kind."

"I wonder how the boys are making out…." Kagome thought aloud. Sango cringed. "That really didn't sounds right…." both girls burst out laughing.

****************************on the men's side***************************

"I still can't believe you're gonna do it." Inu-Yasha said uninterestedly. Miroku checked his footing at the base of the mountain. "Well I never said you had to come you know." he said, placing his hand on a steady rock so he wouldn't fall. 

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "And I'm not so don't worry about that…why are you going over there anyway?" 

Miroku grinned as he made his way up the first few feet of the mountain. "Just figuring…with an open opportunity like this, I have to seize it while it's still mine…" Inu-Yasha jumped up, almost losing his towel. (( tee hee ~Torrent)). "You really are a pervert! What kinda monk are you?" 

Miroku ignored him and continued scaling the mountain. After he was well out of Inu-Yasha's reach, he looked down at him. "You know Inu-Yasha…Kagome's over there too in case you want to have a look see…" he called down to him. 

* * *

"You know Inu-Yasha…Kagome's over there too in case you want to have a look see…" Miroku called down to him. Inu-Yasha's eye twitched in aggravation. "She ain't got nothin I wanna see…" he mumbled to himself. Then the thought registered in his head. "YOU AIN'T GONNA SEE EITHER YA PERVERTED LECHER OF A MONK!" he yelled, throwing a bucket up. Even though it was an insanely high distance up, it was a direct hit.

The last thing he saw was the monk's flailing body go plummeting to the ground…behind a smaller set of mountains. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Feh! Let him rot and die for all I care…" 

************************************************************************

HA! Take that! Finished with the first chapter, now you gotta tell me what ya think^^ Should I go on? Come on people! Reviews motivate me! R & R and you'll get a new chapter verrrry soon.


	2. Chapter Two

The Hot Springs Scenario- by Torrent

Chapter Two

Note- WOW! I really was only expecting about five reviews but dang! Ah well! I'm not complaining^^ anyway, this goes out to diva-eyez for being so great and convincing me to write this. By the way, this will be a short chapter cuz I'm gonna tease you all for a while^^ forgive meeee!

Okay lessee here….

Laura-chan ( gomen ne! It said that in the manga so I wrote it lol)

Tasukifangirl ( hee hee…well see, that's just cuz you're too nice^^)

ChaChaChica ( ack! No! not a math test! Lol thanks though^^ )

Diva-eyez ( my buddy! Thank you^^ ::sniffs:: feel so lurveded…..uh….I may decide to put in Sess-chan….never know^^

Little Washu ( You'll see….hee hee)

Sailor Chan ( hehehehe…..don't worry I'm posting! I'm posting!…lol….

Bulma1 ( It's like I said, I can seee you!)

And to everyone else who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

* * *

Disclaimer- Yada, yada….you know the drill, don't own IY or BH….On with the fic….

************************************************************************

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" '_blam!' _(( insert little dust cloud as he hit's the ground…lol ~Torrent))

Miroku opened his eyes slightly. At least he was still alive…to an extent at least. He sat up and rubbed his head. Okay…he was in a kinda valley behind two of the mountains…only now he couldn't remember which mountain separated the right areas! Ah well, he'd trust his manly instinct. (( GAHAHAHAHA! ~Torrent )) 

* * *

Kagome looked up. "Did you hear something Sango-chan? I thought I heard Miroku scream as oddly as that sounds…" Sango sat for a minute. "Erm……no. Lady Kagome maybe you've been in the water too long?" Kagome shrugged and resumed her spot halfway under the water.

* * *

Now he was back in action and halfway up the mountain. 

~* hehehehe…..nothing will keep me from reaching my goal! Nothing!*~

Miroku scaled another few feet…

* * *

Inu-Yasha glanced back over at the mountains. "So he's alive….looks like he made it…but why is he climbing that mounta-…hehehehe…I guess I'll let him finish climbing this time. Just for the sake of blackmail…"

* * *

Miroku could hardly believe his luck! He had finally reached the top. Savoring the moment, slowly, ever so slowly, he lifted his head above the top of the mountain and looked, eyes wide with anticipation. (( gwahahaha! Couldn't help myself! ~Torrent))

"What the?" Miroku said, eye twitching in horror.

Beneath him on the other side of the mountain was a ladies bath alright….an _old _ladies bath! Miroku clutched his heart, which was going to implode momentarily, and fell backwards down the mountain with a loud,

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

* * *

"Okay that time I heard something…" Kagome said, looking up from the washing area. (( I guess that's the area where they wash up that's not in the water….~Torrent)) Sango just sighed. "It's sad how easily you can picture what just happened…

* * *

A bruised and crestfallen Miroku washed up silently back on the men's side. He turned his head and looked at Inu-Yasha, who was grinning. "What're you grinning about?" he grumbled. 

"Oh nothing." Inu-Yasha said, turning his head for a minute before flat out laughing. 

Miroku's eye twitched. "Shut….up…."

Inu-Yasha gasped for air. "Hey!….haha…don't take…..you're frustration…HAAHAHAH….out on me! BWAHAHAHAHAAHHA!" he doubled over.

Miroku frowned and snatched his towel away. (( ::hands girls napkins to wipe up they're drool::…don't mind me…tee hee…~Torrent))

Inu-Yasha stopped laughing then grabbed his towel back from Miroku. " KORA! I never knew you were goin' both ways but leave me out of it!" he smirked.

Miroku face-vaulted. Glaring at Inu-Yasha, he said, "You….insolent puppy!….I'll have my revenge mark my words!" He got up and stormed towards the resort hotel.

Inu-Yasha sat there chuckling to himself as he watched the monk leave. 

~* Today…has been a good day…*~ he thought contently.

* * *

Later on that day, after everyone was out of the springs, Inu-Yasha sat in a corner of the dining area in the downstairs of the hotel. (( whoa….was that just me or did that look funny? ~Torrent)) Absorbed in his bowl of ramen, Miroku walked over to him. He tossed a note on the table that was addressed to him. Inu-Yasha picked it up and studied it.

"Hmm?" Unfortunately, since he was human that night, he wouldn't be able to tell from scent if she had really written it. However…it _was _on pink paper so why wouldn't she have? (( uh hello? Miroku wears purple….aw well he looks cute in it! ~ Torrent))

Miroku sat down and sighed. "Lady Kagome had em give this to you. She said she was really tired so she wanted me to give it to you." 

Inu-Yasha eyed him.

Miroku noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "Nani yo?"

"You….you aren't making this up are you?"

"Of course not! Why would I do something so stupid?"

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha frowned and studied the envelope before opening it and reading the note.

The note read:

Inu-Yasha, 

_I've wanted to talk to you about this for a long time but I've been too scared to tell you. Now that we have a break maybe I can finally confess to you…Meet me in my room tonight after all the lights are out. I'll be waiting._

~ Kagome-chan

P.S

My room is the second door on the left in the third hallway

__

Inu-Yasha stared at the note, then read it again, then again, and finally a fourth time. 

~* I don't believe this….*~

He sighed and crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the trash can behind him. "Like I got time to be chasin' aftersome love-sick human…"

"You're human too right now in case you forgot…" Miroku pointed out. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…whatever." Inu-Yasha muttered, returning to his ramen.

Miroku shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to my room now. I'll see you in the morning Inu-Yasha. And don't forget to wear the hat Lady Kagome gave you for your ears when you return to your hanyou state." he left for his room.

Inu-Yasha just glared at his as he watched his retreating form. Also heading to his room, he made sure no one was looking when he plucked the crumpled up note out of the trash and deposited it in his pocket. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin made their way through the great double doors the two hotel women had so graciously opened for them. 

~* Sometimes it's a curse being this beautiful…*~ Sesshoumaru thought as he and the child entered the resort. 

After a relaxing dip in the hot springs, Sesshoumaru made sure that Rin had her own room, then made his way to a room and took up lodgings there. 

~* I had intended to come here simply to track down my brother and his Tetsuaiga, however, this proves to be a much less laborious task. I don't think I've ever had this much time to simply….relax…*~ 

He closed his eyes. 

************************************************************************

HA HA HA HA! Another chapter down! Gee hee hee^^ Ah well, don't forget you people, reviews motivate me! R & R and chapter three will be up just as soon^^


	3. Authoress' Note

****

ATTENTION ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS!

Do you want a lemon? Or do you want a lime? Or none at all? Answer in a review. **THESE REVIEWS WILL DECIDE HOW THE STORY GOES/ENDS! **

DOMO! JA! 

~Torrent


	4. Chapter Three

The Hot Springs Scenario- by Torrent

Chapter Three

Note- GEEZUM! People! ::cries:: I'm so happy! You like it! You really like it! ::sniffs::…………..okay enough of that…um…dang. Oh yeah! Sorry that I'm an idiot with a short memory and my AOL sucks, but to all my reviewers…( Lady of Faith, I will read your fics^^) oh yeah. Here's a link to my buddy Star-chan's profile. Please go to it. Otherwise I'll stop writing….just kidding….still. Please go to it. 

ttp://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=71205

Dedication- to Star-chan because I missed her in the other chapters. And of course, to Sollie.

****

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own, nothing not at all…tee hee…

************************************************************************

Inu-Yasha read the note over and over again. He rested a hand on his chest as he lay on his bed in the hotel room. He glanced towards the door. Through the crack by the hinges he could see the lights were still on. Yet he wondered why he was so anxious to see her. 

"I'm not so what's the point? It's just a stupid letter. For all I know Miroku could've written it." he argued to himself. Yet the back of his mind bit back.

~* _You know you want to see her…_*~ 

"Feh. Yeah right. The only reason I would even go to meet her would be to see if Miroku was lying so I have an excuse to kick his miserable, perverted butt."

~* _Says you now…but what if she really is there? The note said she'd wanted to confess something…*~_

"That's true…what could Kagome _possibly_ want to confess?"

~* _Which is exactly why you should go…besides. If it is a fake, you can _still _kick Miroku's butt…*~_

Inu-Yasha grinned to himself at the thought. He turned to the nightstand and looked to the clock. 10:23 P.M…he stole a quick glance at the door. The lights were all out on the other side.

* * *

Miroku glanced at the door. He saw all the lights were out behind it and smiled to himself. Revenge could be a sweet, sweet mistress. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on the counter in the bathroom. This new era kept him awake for some reason. Yet he knew he need his beauty sleep…and for once, the emotionless youkai felt troubled. Like something was going to happen and he was not going to like it. "I'll wash my hair. That'll make me feel better."

* * *

Inu-Yasha got up and stole down the dark hallway. 

~* I still can't believe I'm doing this…*~

He made it to the room. Third hallway, second door on the left. Placing his hand on the knob, he turned it slightly. 

* * *

Miroku was also tiptoeing down the hall. He made his way to Sango's room. 

~* Maybe tonight, since we came here for relaxing and all, I can finally get some action…*~

He grinned to himself and turned the knob. 

* * *

Kagome sat up. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot to ask Inu-Yasha if we were going back tomorrow. I dunno if he's awake but I probably should ask him." Getting up out of the bed, she made her way down the hallway.

* * *

Sango walked down the hallway. (( are we sensing a pattern here? ~ Torrent)) After seeing how messed up Miroku looked earlier, even though he deserved it, she couldn't help but worry about him. She hoped she remembered the rooms correctly…

* * *

Inu-Yasha turned the knob and walked in. 

"_Kagome?_" he whispered. 

No answer.

"Hey Kagome?" he tried a little louder. Inu-Yasha frowned. 

~* I knew this was a trick…hmmm? *~ He heard water coming from the bathroom. 

~* Maybe…she's washing her hair?…*~ He rationalized. Slowly, so not to wake up or disturb anyone, he tiptoed to the bathroom. Slowly he opened the door…

"**_SESSHOUMARU_**?"

* * *

Miroku couldn't believe his horrid luck. He slowly trudged back down the hall. Not only had that NOT been Sango's room, it was the room to the most beautiful 'girl' ever. 

~* flash back *~

__

Miroku slowly opened the door and smirked in the dark room. "Sango…" he whispered, tiptoeing toward the bed. 

He moved so he was standing directly over the figure beneath the covers. His smirk becoming a full-blown grin, he yanked backed the covers and launched into the bed.

"EH?" he said, looking down at the person who was indeed not Sango. The 'girl' had long brown hair and teal eyes. 'She' wore an oversized white T-shirt that hung off one shoulder and 'her' intense blue-green eyes stared up at Miroku with shock, confusion, and…what was that? Lust?

"Well you aren't Sango but I suppose you'll do too…what's one pretty girl to another?" Miroku smirked. The 'girl' stared up at him. 

"But I am a MAN." the brown haired 'girl' said, with a voice to match the claim. 

Miroku stared at him, the silently crept out of the bed, out of the room and down the hallway…

~* End Flashback *~

Miroku sighed and entered his room, falling onto the bed with no intention of getting up.

* * *

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called, looking around the room. "He's not in here. I guess I'll wait for him to come back…" She stood by the bed and waited. While she waited, she played with pieces of her hair that fell out of the wrap it was in.

* * *

Sango looked down at the little girl. "Who are you? Where's Miroku?" she asked, eye twitching.

Rin looked up at the demon exterminator. "Uh…dunno…" (( Sorry I don't know much about Rin. ~Torrent))

Sango frowned and simply left the room, also returning to her bed and going back to sleep.

* * *

Inu-Yasha stomped back to his room, furious. When he got to his room though, there was a short-haired person stood by his bed.

"MIROKU!" He hissed, stalking towards them. The person got ready to turn around but not before Inu-Yasha knocked him on the bed. 'Miroku' gave out a cry of surprise that was certainly not male. 

Inu-Yasha clamped his eyes shut. 

~*Please don't tell me…*~ he opened them.

"Kagome?"

************************************************************************

FINALLY! Otay sorry about the wait. As for my little note, still can't decide^^ I get more reviews with different answers and I want to respect everyone's so please give me time for chapter four. Love you guys! You all kick ace! Keep review and maybe Chapter 4 will be up sooner than you think^^


	5. Authoress' Note2

Note- *sigh* You guys are making this so hard….but I think I've come to a conclusion in order to conform to what everyone wants. I've decided to write Three chapter fours. One containing a lemon, one without on, and one with a lime. That way no one gets mad at me. They'll be labeled in the chapter bar so don't worry. And if you want to read one and not the others, then don't read the others. It's as simple as that. ^^ Hope you all like that idea.

Now I have some things to say. To **_Kouga's Woman _**and **_xXDarkGoddessXx_**, thank you for adding me to your favorites and sticking with my story. **_Bulma1_** and **_ChaChaChica_**, thanks to the both of you as well^^. And to all my other reviews you all rock^^ 

But then, there was a person who reviewed and thought that ch. 4 was 'GAY' as they said. ( Talk-a-show said it ) and I guess they were talking about the Miroku incident with the guy…well something bad always happens to him and I was at a loss and had Fushigi Yuugi on the brain…lol 

Anyway, thanks again to everyone and if there are any objections to my compromise, please review and let me know. Domo ja^^

~Torrent


	6. Authoress' Note 3

Okay peoples…..I'll come clean….**I'M OUT OF IDEAS!!!!! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO WITH CHAPTER FOUR! **sad isn't it…..well look here. I've got a little proposition. For those of you willing to take the time, if you could maybe write in a review or in an email (silenced_whims@hotmail.com) an idea on how to make chapter four, the NON-CITRUS/LEMON/LIME chapter, that would be great. Any submitted ideas will be taken into consideration and eventually I will come to a solution or compromise of some kind. Thanks a bunch everyone^^.

( oh yeah…by the way, I realize that in chapter one I accidentally put that Inu-Yasha changed under a full moon. Gomen ne I had something else on my mind I think. Anyway, I'm fully aware that it's a new moon, and I _would_ go back and change it, but that's too much drama…I might eventually…lol. Anyways, I hope you guys'll forgive me for that…^^()….Domo ja^^)

~Torrent 


	7. Chapter Four

The Hot Springs Scenario: Chapter 4- by Torrent

Dedication- to all my great reviews but especially to XXDarkGoddessXx for being so supportive and for the puppy dog eyes, Shizu-chan for including my jokes in her chapters, and Sollie for helping with the whole thing…and making me continue writing cuz I was on a total writers-block for like…months lol…XD anyway…lol here's your next chapter, this chapter will contain no citrus of any kind. 

Disclaimer- I no own Inu-Yasha or Bakuretsu Hunters however I do own a nice shiny nickel….

Note- sorry for taking so long! I'm grounded and I have writers block!

************************************************************************

"_Kagome?_"

Inu-Yasha opened one eye. It was Kagome! Her hair was only pulled up, judging from the white ribbon that hung over her shoulder. It must've fallen out when he pushed her. Kagome's big brown eyes looked at Inu-Yasha and were filled with confusion and shock.

"K-Kagome! What're you…." Inu-Yasha started.

~* Could this mean….that maybe Kagome really did write that letter? Now way it can't be…but why else would she be here? And then her outfit…matte! I am NOT Miroku! Still….*~

He moved so he had his hands planted on the bed on either side of her. "Kagome…" he whispered. 

Kagome lay on the bed, her arms supporting her weight behind her. All she wore presently was a long red robe with black stripes going vertically along the fabric. It fell off of her shoulder in the confusion. A frown then crossed her features. 

"Uh…Inu-Yasha?" she said, a blush moving across her face.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?" he breathed, still in shock. 

Kagome sweatdropped. "Why are you standing over me like that?"

An odd silence passed and Inu-Yasha could not have at anytime in his life felt like more of an idiot than he did at that moment.

"I…."

"You….?" Kagome asked.

"I….I…" Inu-Yasha stuttered. 

~*_It's now or never, Inu…do it now or you'll never be able to tell her…*~_

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short when she felt Inu-Yasha's lips against her own. She could feel her cheeks going eight different shades of red. Finally he pulled away. He was almost as red as she was, if not more.

"Kagome…"he breathed.

"…" Kagome sat there, frozen. She couldn't believe Inu-Yasha had just kissed her! Just blatantly outright kissed her!

* * *

Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome. Her face was red, but she hadn't even said anything about the kiss.

~* _Stupid wench…I knew I shouldn't have trusted that note. Miroku did write it!…now she's prolly going to sit me a hundred times and then never come back to Sengoku…with me…_*~

He didn't even realized in his despair he was walking back to the door. He had had enough 'relaxation' for one day and was ready to get back home.

* * *

Kagome blinked and came back into reality. She turned and saw Inu-Yasha trying to leave. And where was he going? After kissing her like that? I think not…

"_Oh no you don't…_SIT! SIT! SIT!" she yelled. 

* * *

Inu-Yasha walked, his violet eyes sad. He placed his hand on the doorknob just as he heard, "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

The beads around his beck glowed and he slammed into the ground full force three times. Once the spell had worn off he lay there, not wanting to be sat again.

~*_Well…at least it wasn't a hundred…*~_

* * *

Kagome stalked over to where he lay, but stopped a few feet back. "Get up Inu-Yasha." Kagome demanded. She watched silently as he slowly got to his feet.

"er…." he said, looking down at the ground.

He dusted himself off and then sheepishly looked up at her. He was so cute when he was embarrassed…

"Come here Inu-Yasha…"

************************************************************************

A/N- HA! TAKE THAT! And I STILL have writers block…don't ask me why u.u…..anyway, this chapter is short ( personally, one of my least favorite because I had to think up everything…it didn't just come to me ya know?…..I guess you don't….) for I am preparing for the next three…..or I might change my mind and do something different….ah well. That's up to my faithful readers^^


End file.
